


Magic + Grayson

by anartfreak



Series: PROMPTS FROM MEMES [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, brotherliness, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Dick, Damian- Young!Dick meets Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic + Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like!

PROMPT: Dick, Damian- Young!Dick meets Damian.

This was not how tonight was supposed to go. Damian groaned internally at the stupidity of his eldest brother. Who the heck goes to confront a magician without anything to help them fight said magician? Answer: Dick Grayson. 

Todd snorts and cackles with Brown in the corner of the medical bay. Drake looks mildly amused, but more disturbed than anything else at the same time. A small child is climbing all over the medical equipment, firing off questions to whoever will answer. Damian is only slightly alarmed by the fact a child is in the Cave, because Damian has a sinking feeling that he knows who the child is. Father is just trying to avoid eye contact with his eldest son. The eldest son who was dumb enough to avoid protocol and get turned into a kid.

“Dami, Dami! I’m hungry,” A five-year-old Dick Grayson looks up at Damian with massive blue eyes framed by raven hair. Damian just stares at his now very short, ‘younger’ brother. Little Grayson seems unfazed by the intense scrutinizing gaze Damian has fixed him with. Instead, he goes to Todd, who has turned red in the face from keeping his full-blown laughter at bay.

“Ask Father for food, then,” Damian huffs irritably, ignoring Todd and Brown’s snickers in favor of stripping out of his Robin suit in the locker rooms. Little Grayson followed Damian like a tiny duckling, doing gymnastics and asking questions at such a rapid pace the Flash’s head would be spinning trying to keep up. The rest of the family, save for Father, follows Damian and Little Grayson to the locker rooms, whether it is to keep Damian from strangling Little Grayson- which Damian would never do to a child! Maybe the older version, but never a child- or to keep Little Grayson away from the weaponry in the locker rooms. In Brown’s case, Damian suspects she just wants to record this night of absolute humiliation. 

“We have a location as to where the magician is,” Father announces as Little Grayson does his best to climb into Damian’s arms. “Damian stay with Dick. Everyone else, let’s go.”

Damian’s jaw drops. Father can’t expect him to babysit Little Grayson. It is a well-known fact. Damian does not do children. Despite Damian’s loud protests, Father and his older siblings leave him with a Little Grayson making himself entirely too comfortable in his arms. 

“Let’s take a nap, Dami,” Little Grayson suggests, watching Batman and his younger siblings leave to clean up the mess he made with that magician. Little Grayson wraps his arms around Damian’s neck, clinging to his side, and wrapping his long legs around Damian’s midsection. 

Damian sighs reluctantly. Wrapping one arm around Little Grayson’s waist, and using the other to brace Little Grayson’s legs. “Fine. I guess there is nothing better to do,” Damian huffs as Little Grayson nestles his head between Damian’s neck and shoulder. Damian lightly rests his head on Little Grayson’s, carrying them both up the stairs, Titus in tow.

-

Bruce watches the feed from the security cameras of the Cave, smiling in a warm way that Batman isn’t known for. 

“What’re you smiling ‘bout, B?” Jason asks, red domino hiding the glint of mischievousness in his eyes. 

“Nothing, Hood. Any movement?”

“You mean besides Demon Spawn carrying Dickiebird up the Cave stairs, you manipulator?”


End file.
